Send it to Heaven
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Writing a letter to dead people might sound silly, but it can help, can't it? Jurato.


This is my first attempt at writing in English. Constructive criticism is very appreciated.

Oh, and Tetsuya is my OC. He's Juri and Takato's son.

**Send it to Heaven**

_Juri,_

_Where are you?_

_And Tetsuya?_

_Where is he?_

_What were we doing anyway?_

_Oh, yes, it was supposed to be a trip._

_To where?_

_Okinawa. That was it._

_We were going to visit Kai and Minami, right?_

_Oh, forgot to mention Rhythmi._

_What was I doing?_

_Oh, I was… Trying to steal Tetsuya's Age*?_

_But there was no Age in his Bentobako**!_

_So, it wasn't in his Obento. It was in the Nishime***. That's right._

_And you?_

_You were… Laughing lightly, right?_

_Oh, and trying to stop the fight between me and Tetsuya._

_Have I mentioned that your food is the best?_

_You learnt it from a notebook your mother had written?_

_It had her maiden name written on?_

_That's why your food's so delicious!_

_What? And you also learnt from Shizue?_

_And your father?_

_God, no wonder Izakaya Katou is a great success._

_Oh, so your brother invented new recipes?_

_That's good, don't you think?_

_Guilmon Bread? That was dad who invented that! And then, many other Bakeries started making it anyway._

_Ok, ok, but we also were the first ones baking Leomon Breads, Impmon Breads, Belzeebumon Breads, Terriermon Breads, Renamon Breads, Cyberdramon Breads, Guardromon Breads, MarineAngemon Breads, Lopmon Breads, Culumon Breads…_

_Now I'm not on the topic I was supposed to be._

_Okay._

_I'll start again._

_There was going to be a festival in Okinawa, and it was going to be some days before Rhythmi's birthday, right?_

_Kai and Minami had invited us._

_That's right._

_So, I bought train tickets. For me, you and Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya was hyper he was going to see his cousin. Rhythmi really loves children._

_The Urazoes were going to meet us at the station. Right._

_But in the middle of the journey, it… Crashed into what?_

_Oh, you didn't see, either._

_So…_

_Here are we now._

_Waiting for help._

_Or maybe not hoping anything good (or not too bad) to happen anymore._

_I know there aren't enough ambulances; they'll try to help those who are more critical or who have more chances of surviving._

_You aren't fine, as they take you._

_I'm still conscious, but I know I'm fading away…_

_Tetsuya also is._

_Slowly…_

_I saw the paramedics coming towards me._

_They took me to the ambulance._

_I couldn't see Tetsuya anymore._

_I lost consciousness._

_And later, woke up in a hospital._

_And the first thing I did is ask the nurses where my wife and my son were._

_They soon told me I had to see it with my own eyes._

_And I didn't like that._

_Somehow, I had a bad feeling about that._

_I wasn't so badly hurt in the accident, I think; I got out of the hospital in a week._

_But still, they didn't allow me to see you or Tetsuya._

_I had an even worse feeling._

_And I was right, unfortunately._

_They took me to a room._

_And there was Tetsuya._

_On a wheelchair._

_And with an arm missing._

_I got desperate; which father wouldn't?_

_But Tetsuya just saw me and smiled._

"_Daddy!"_

_I had to hold my tears._

_I really had._

_It was too much, too much._

_I talked a bit with him, but the kind of conversation you'd probably say: "Don't teach bad things to Tetsuya!"._

_And unlike other times, I felt bad about it._

_But I couldn't see you._

_I was getting crazy._

_Kai, Minami and Rhythmi had to take care of Tetsuya for a pretty long time._

_And that makes me feel like the worst man and father of the world._

_Somehow, I know I am._

_They only allowed me to see you after a really long time._

_I have no idea why, it didn't help anyway._

_You were on a bed._

_Machines were surrounding you._

_You couldn't cook or have ideas anymore._

_You couldn't breathe for yourself._

_You didn't even know you were Juri._

_That… Made me…_

_I didn't know._

_I wasn't ready to raise Tetsuya alone._

_Much less in the state he was._

_I was afraid._

_Scared._

_Frightened._

_Really._

_I didn't want to do to Tetsuya what your father did to you._

_But I also didn't expect you to do to Tetsuya what your mother did to you._

_I'm not saying you, your father or your mother are bad persons or did something bad in purpose._

_I just… Thought this kind of bad things happened just once in the entire life._

_We were so happy you didn't have the genes that killed your mother!_

_I thought you and I could raise Tetsuya properly!_

_But now I can see, I was wrong._

_Without noticing, I was doing to Tetsuya the same thing your father did to you._

_I was neglecting him._

_Tetsuya was luckier and had Kai, Minami and Rhythmi. But what would happen if they weren't there for him?_

_He'd probably pass through the same things you passed._

_I know that's not what you wanted for him, I didn't want it, either._

_But now I can understand your father._

_I wish I didn't._

_Who'd want to pass through what he passed?_

_And Tetsuya, how he suffered._

_All the problems you and your father had…_

_I know both of you wished nobody else passed through that._

_But somehow, your wishes weren't granted._

_Deciding to turn off the machines wasn't easy. Tetsuya had hope you'd come back to life. He thought you were just sleeping and would eventually wake up._

_But I knew that those problems in your brain were permanent and would stop you from that._

_When I said I'd sign the papers and let the doctors to turn off the machines, Tetsuya, really angry, said:_

"_You're not just letting them turn off the machines! You're letting Mommy die!"_

_And I think he didn't speak to me for more than half a year._

_I don't want to remember the funeral._

_It was disconcerting._

_Seriously._

_It should be, but… Why was it worse than I thought it'd ever be?_

_I'm sorry for not visiting your grave; it's just… I'm not ready._

_But I swear I'm going there before I die._

_And then I'll write another letter._

_A happier one._

_I'll leave that note on your grave with this one._

_I'm sorry for making you read this._

_I just needed someone to talk with._

_And even dead, you seemed like the best person._

_And sorry for not making appropriate paragraphs._

_I couldn't work on them, like you'd want me to._

_And also didn't pay attention to Asanuma-sensei's explanation on the last day we went to school before going to the Digital World. I still want to learn it properly!_

_But seriously…_

_I just…_

"_Threw the thoughts up" in here._

_I'll make up for that._

_I will make something for you._

_A really tasty Mochi****._

_And put that on the Butsudan*****._

_Then you can have it._

_I also swear I'll raise Tetsuya more properly._

_The way you'd want me to._

_Or the way I THINK you'd want me to._

_I didn't know you as well as I should._

_And will never be able to._

_Sorry for that._

_Don't wait for me in heaven's gate; it'll be a waste of time._

_When time comes, I'll go._

_And I'll find you, wherever you are._

_Go and look for your mother._

_Don't forget Leomon._

_You deserve, after all the things you passed through._

_Just don't forget me, I'll join you when time comes._

_When time comes._

_Now, I have to raise Tetsuya until he becomes mature enough to stand up for himself._

_And I don't want to leave him alone._

_See you,_

_Takato_

Takato put the letter in his pocket. Then he went to the kitchen. He made some Mochi and put one or two in Tetsuya's bag. After his son had gone to school, he put some of the Mochi in front of the Butsudan, which had three pictures and a draw.

The first was of Juri's mother. The second, a draw of Leomon. The third, Takato's father. And the last one, but not least, was of Juri.

"I'll raise Tetsuya up properly, you'll see."

AN:

*Age: A kind of fried tofu (food made from soy) – contracted form of Aburaage

**Bentobako: Bento (packed lunch) box

***Nishime: A Japanese food, made from Age, Konyaku, Kamaboko, Konbu, Carrot, Yam…

****Mochi: Rice cake

*****Butsudan: Shrine


End file.
